


Under Silver Light

by Egwene



Series: The fifth Turtle [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Longing, Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egwene/pseuds/Egwene
Summary: Venus is restless but Leo is on patrol. Her thoughts about him leads to an embarrassing situation, but it works in favor to explore new grounds between them.





	Under Silver Light

Venus was restless despite the late hour. She’d been trying to read some of the books that April had brought her to wind down, but after having shifted position a dozen times in the old stuffed armchair without getting past the first paragraph she had given it up. 

She fiddled mindlessly with her long, light blue braid while staring out the open window. She enjoyed the fresh air even if it was a tad cold, and took the opportunity to admire the moon. Only half full, it still shone bright enough to fill her small bedroom with a silver light.

She wished she could see Leo, but she knew that he was on patrol tonight. She considered going to the lair and spend time with Mikey, but she didn’t feel like video games or another re-run of Crognard. No, her restlessness stemmed from a need that her little brother couldn’t help her with…

The night when they had stumbled into Karai, (which had led to arguments, the huge fight, the magic words and reconciliation,) had broken down borders which had enabled them to… advance their relationship considerably. Not that they had done it, none of them were ready for that just yet, but it had Venus longing for his touch. She wanted to discover new ways of making him tremble, like when she playfully bit the edge of his plastron and graced her teeth against his sensitive skin in the process. She wanted that same plastron flush against hers, feeling his weight press down upon her as she trailed her hands along his muscular arms...

Venus rolled her head at the fluttering sensation, and crossed the room to toss herself on her bed. She landed on the massive pile of pillows that held her up in a half-sitting position while she further engulfed herself in thoughts about Leo. She imagined how he planted his left palm against the side of her neck, and immediately began to shiver. She remembered the feeling of his thumb that traced her lower lip before he claimed it with his own, using his rolling tongue to explore her mouth in a most sensual way. Their most recent evening together also had her thinking of how his hot breath travelled sideways, trailing a line of soft kisses along her jawline before descending down her neck towards that sweet spot which always made her claw her fingers against his carapace.

The mere thoughts of him had made her all flushed, leaving her to crave for more. Since he wasn’t there to fill her needs, she used her own hands and imagined it as his, exploring her body. 

They traced over her curves. Even if her plastron was almost as hard as his he always seemed to be fascinated about them, being so different from himself and marking her as a female.

Her hands continued downwards, making her tremble. They took a detour along her inner thighs before they carefully stroked the slit between her legs. Leo had only done that twice before, and had never dared to linger. Venus, in her turn, had been too shy to ask him to do it again. 

But now that she was on her own, she traced a digit along the slit, adding more and more pressure. She made herself relax and opened up. She held her breath as she imagined Leo explore her insides, the warm and moist entrance, and the trail towards the top of the mountain.

Her breath hitched as she found the peak and began small circular movements, finding a steady rhythm that soon had her moaning softly. The other hand went back to stroking her chest, making her squirm with desire on the bed as a word escaped her breath.

“Leo…”

A creaking sound from her window made her eyes shot open as she jerked up. Her heart stopped as the silver light revealed a turtle in blue crouching on her window sill, dead still but with eyes wide open at the sight before him. 

For a moment she panicked, quite embarrassed at being caught, but at the same time her needs had the upper hand, making it impossible to stop now. Venus filled her lungs and held Leo’s gaze as she boldly arched backwards, allowing him to see what her hands were doing. When her breathing became more shallow as she resumed the circular movements, Leo couldn’t resist anymore. He shot across the room and leaned down over her, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss before he lay down next to her and made his hand relieve her own. Their lips remained sealed together as he trailed it over her curves, moved it south over her thighs before he slowly edged closer to her opening. Venus removed her other hand to signal permission. 

Leo gently explored the area, attentive of every reaction she made in response. Her gasping instantly told him when he hit the right spot. He began to experiment with different movements to provide the most pleasure, with the help of Venus’ varying grip on his upper arm and whispered words, asking him to go slower or lighter. When he’d found a rhythm that consistently had her squirming he only added to the build up by kissing her neck. She began to pant as she turned her head to provide better access, winding a hand around the tails of his bandana when the pleasure almost became too much.

Usually it was hard for her to come, but under his touch she felt herself rise higher… and higher… until it became almost unbearable. Her heart pounded viciously in her chest.

“Leo… I’m… close…” she stuttered. 

His heart gave a jolt and he swallowed hard. Seeing her in that much pleasure because of what he was doing to her was extremely arousing. He kissed her again, trying to keep her from squirming too much and cause him to lose his rhythm. She moaned into his mouth.

“Mmm…”

Her grip on his upper arm tightened.

“Mmhmm…”

She arched as much as her shell permitted as she gasped for air.

“Oh...oooh…”

Her entire body began to tremble.

She exploded. Venus stifled her cry as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body, leaving her oblivious to anything else.

When she finally came down and fluttered her eyelids open, she realised that Leo wasn’t lying next to her anymore. He was sitting on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. At first it had her confused, but then she understood. 

Leo tried to control his breathing in the hopes of soothing the intensely aching bulge in his lower plastron. He could hold his member in with willpower, but it hurt like hell when he became too aroused. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to stop their activities when he was about to lose control. He heard Venus shift behind him as she rose to her knees and hugged him from behind.

“Leo…” she whispered.

“I’m fine, just give me a minute.” 

Venus couldn’t help a small giggle escaping her. Even now Leo wouldn’t assume anything, as he never pushed her to do something he thought she wasn’t ready for. 

She let her hand travel down his front, raking that gorgeous body until it settled over the throbbing area, causing a sharp intake of breath. She began to rub his slit, making him tilt his head backwards while gripping tightly around the edge of her bed with both hands. Satisfied with the reaction, she started nibbling at his neck.

“Y-you don’t have to do this…” he tried to protest, but she merely smiled before she pushed him sideways onto his back with a firm hand on his plastron. To see him wide-eyed and panting heavily gave her an arousing sense of power. She leaned down, hand still on his chest and kissed him slowly before she whispered seductively into his ear.

“Drop down for me…”

It took Leo a few attempts before he managed to relax enough to do as she asked. When his member sprang free, she curiously closed her fingers around it. Leo slapped both of his palms over his face as she gave a few experimental strokes.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked.

“Yes…” he squeked, making her bite her own lip to keep her from chuckling.

She paused to brush over his plastron before she gently removed his hands and caressed his face. It made Leo relax, and she nuzzled him before she gave him a soft kiss.

“I love you…” she whispered.

“I love you too”, he sighed. She smiled and kissed him again.

“Don’t hide your face” she told him gently as she let her hand wander south again. He didn’t, but when she picked up where she’d left he couldn’t help rolling his head backwards at the same time as his eyes rolled back in his head, unused to not being in control.

She watched him as she varied the speed and the grip, fascinated by his face when it became contorted by pleasure. She attacked his neck and bit around the edge of his plastron, sensing how he gripped the bedding in response.

Venus increased the speed, turning him into a moaning mess. She quickly covered his mouth with her own in an attempt to muffle the sound, her father was a deep sleeper at the far end of the apartment but felt it was an unnecessary risk to take.

As she maintained the speed Leo began to pant heavily, causing his feet to jerk involuntarily. His mind was out of order, completely absorbed by the fire that raged in his blood. The feeling of her hand around his shaft was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He’d had dreams about it, but he’d discarded them as something far from reality. 

And it was, it was so much better. To know that she wanted to do this with him, and to feel the heat of her amazing body pressed against his at the same time was almost to much.

He felt himself getting closer to his end, and he couldn’t stop the growls that escaped his throat. Venus picked up the signal and intensified the speed just a little more.

“Ah...aaah!…”

He quickly covered the tip with his hand as he came. Venus kissed his face as the last of the tremors receded. For a moment he felt embarrassed with the cum in his hand, but she swiftly picked up a bath towel from the floor at the end of the bed, allowing him to clean himself up. She then wrapped it up in a bundle, making a mental note while smiling to herself to handwash it before putting it in the laundry basket.

She went back to lying next to him where they snuggled tight into each other, lovingly stroking each other’s faces.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you that I was coming over tonight…” Leo mumbled sleepily.

“I think I can forgive you”, she whispered back while smiling.

The silver moon silently watched them fall asleep in each other’s arms before it wandered on across the sky, taking the light with it and preserving the secret of what they’d shared that night.


End file.
